Time to Pretend
by sleepingsnowwhite
Summary: Jack Frost is a Guardian now, and more and more children are believing in him. But Jamie's older cousin, Deana, moves in to help with some family issues, and she's doesn't believe. Something about this girl gets under Jack's skin yet he can't help but hope she will one day believe. Meanwhile Deana is a lazy artist who struggles with her past and everyone's high expectations of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Pretend**

* * *

Hey SleepingSnowWhite here! This is my second RotG story. The first one is on hold for various reasons, but this idea came to my head, and I had to write it. Read read! ** Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or RotG or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack: Invisible

* * *

"_Even when I'm walking on barb wire. Even when I set myself on fire. Why do I always feel invisible, invisible." ~ Skylar Grey_

* * *

I soared through the sky allowing the wind to carry me to my destination to the small town of Burgess. My white hair wavered in the strong breeze as I gave a gleeful shout as my eyes shone brightly. Today was December 21st and it was officially the first day of winter, and to celebrate this momentous occasion I declared today a snow day! I had waited for this day all year. I flew closer to the black pavement and sidewalks causing it to freeze and become slick. I bounced off cars and buildings giving them a thick covering of frost. By the end of the day the town would be painted white.

I couldn't wait to see the kids. I thought back to how it was before me and the Guardians defeated Pitch, and how it felt to be ignored and not believed in- the past didn't matter. It was different now, kids began to believe in me; more and more children began to be able to see me. Slowly but surely, it was growing. It felt good to be noticed. It was new experience all together. I was so used to talking to them and them not responding that when they did, it still took my breath away, and bring tears to my eyes. I didn't have time to dwell on that though, because Jamie's house was right around the corner.

I rounded the corner and landed without a sound in the vacant yard we all normally meet in looking for Jamie and his friends.

"Jack!" They yelled, running toward me full speed. They're checks red and noses runny from the cold, fridge air. They're breathe came out in ghost like puffs, as they hooped and hollered.

"You're here!" Cupcake yelled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed loudly. All of the kids jumped and yelled around me with new found energy because I, Jack Frost, was here to bring them another exciting snow day. The immortal heart in my chest tightened with joy and pride. I scanned the ground looking for Jamie. I didn't want to openly admit it but, Jamie was my favorite. He was the first to be able to see me. I felt like I had a stronger connection with him, but as I continued to look, I couldn't find him. I felt my face contort into a look of worry. What happened? Did Jamie move? Did he stop believing? My head relied with questions; this was strange and unlike Jamie. He was the first one out here normally. My worry must have been obvious because one of the children, a girl with brown short hair, touched my arm.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Where's Jamie?"

"He's at his still house. He should be out soon." She nodded.

I sighed with relief, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Well, what's keeping him so long? We can't start this party without him!"

"Yeah, he's helping his cousin unpack." A kid with glasses spoke.

"Cousin?" I hadn't heard of any cousin from Jamie, but never the less, the thought of having another family member of Jamie's joining my little group made me jump with excitement. "Well, you guys stay right here, I'll be back! I gotta' go meet this cousin of his!" I then flew up to Jamie's house, up to his widow with a wide grin. It was cracked. This made me smile more. Jamie always left the window open for me to come in whenever I wanted. He knew I would come today.

I gently pushed open the glass unintentionally causing a floral of frost to form on the windows, and I stepped in gently. He wasn't in his room though but, I heard the laughter of Sophie and Jamie coming from down the long hallway. I couldn't help but smile, I loved this whole family. Even his mom…even though she said I wasn't real. She was still an awesome mom to Jamie and Sophie, that's what mattered right?

I flipped my staff on to my shoulder and then put my hands in my hoodie's pockets and made the journey down the hallway. They weren't in Sophie's room, but in the guest bedroom. I peeked my head around the corner to see the Bennett children hopping on the bed.

"What's up guys?"

"Jack!" Jamie jumped off the bed and grabbed my hand bringing me into the room. "Jack, I have to tell you something."

"Jack Frosty" Sophie giggled as she continued to hop on the bed causing her pink strap-on butterfly wings to bounce. "Hop hop?"

"Nope, not today Sophie, Bunny couldn't come."

"Aw…Hoppie" Her wide green eyes began to water.

"But don't worry Soph," I patted her head, which was a task cause she wouldn't stop moving, and reached into my jacket's pocket.

"He told me to give you this." I pulled out a green and purple egg and handed it to her. She immediately stopped bouncing and gasped, grabbing the egg.

"Neggies!" She squealed. I snorted and shook my head, why that kid called eggs _neggies_, I'll never now.

"Jack, Jack!" Jamie jumped back on the bed begging for my attention. He grabbed my arm and pulled.

"So, word on the street is you have a cousin staying with you." I raised my eyebrow leaning on my staff.

"Yeah, she's going to stay with us for a while will she goes to school, and too give mom a hand around the house. She's super cool. She draws like these really cool pictures."

"Well, where is this highly regarded cousin of yours?" I jumped and balanced on one of the bed posts.

"Her and mom went to the store grocery shopping."

"Well look at here, I'm standing in the presence of a grown man. Look who was left in charge." I smirked.

Jamie beamed with pride, "I know! That's why I couldn't go outside yet. Mom said to watch Soph and stay inside till she gets home." Just as Jamie said this a car pulled in the driveway, and gave a honk.

"Deana's here." Jamie then jumped off the bed and pattered clumsily down the hall and down the stairs.

"Dede!" Sophie giggled trying to get off the bed but her little legs couldn't reach the floor. I rolled my eyes and smiled picking her up and placed her on the floor. She then grabbed my hand and began waddling the same direction Jamie had taken. She giggled the whole way clutching that silly egg that overgrown rabbit made in her arm. I was just as excited to see this cousin of theirs. She was a girl obviously, and from what Jamie said a little older. That was ok though, it was uncommon but not rare to have an older kid to still believe.

But I was wrong. I walked out the front door with Sophie, she then let go of my hand and ran to a not so child-like cousin. She looked about 18…maybe 19 years old and she was a far cry from a child- what with the body of a woman. She was my height with shoulder length hair the color of black ink. Her light skin clashed nicely with her purple scarf and dark gray pea coat. Jamie was already there prattling to her about what his school year was like and how his was glad to see her. I felt jealous. My brow creased with annoyance.

"I've missed you guys so much!" The girl laughed bended down to give both Bennett children a hug.

"We missed you too!" Jamie was clearly thrilled she was here. "Sophie and I have so much to tell you!"

"I know we are all excited Deana is here and we want to tell her _everything_ but we have groceries to bring in." Jamie's dark haired mother said getting out of the car. "We'll tell stories later."

I stood there and watch them gather bags feeling empty and forgotten. They laughed and talked looking very family like. Something I would never have again. I felt childish for feeling this way, but today was supposed to be a snow day—_my_ day. We were supposed to go sledding and have snow ball fights. Not dance around this- this, _girl. _I watched her laugh and giggle at Jamie's antics and felt anger boil in my gut.

"What about me?" I said a loud not realizing it. Jamie then looked over to me and smiled. He ran over grabbed my hand and pulled me over. "Jack, come meet Deana!"

"Jamie, I don't think this a good idea, she can't see me anyway!" I pulled back lightly really not wanting to get closer to the dark haired girl. My hand tightened around my staff.

"I still want _you_ to meet her!"

Deana was currently bent over in the trunk of the silver car searching for something. "Deana, I want you to meet someone!"

Her head popped up smiling. "Who?"

"This is Jack Frost!" Jamie looked from me to her looking for my approval, but she looked confused as her eyes scanned around Jamie. I knew she couldn't see me. Her bright green eyes passed right over me. She paused for a moment, eyes stopping right on my face. It looked as if she was staring straight into my eyes. My stomach fluttered. Could she see me?

But just as the moment came, it was gone and her eyes shifted away back to Jamie. "So this _Jack Frost_ is a new friend of yours."

She couldn't see me, I could tell by the tone of her voice. It was full with humor; she thought I was a friend Jamie had made up and was just going along with the game. Jamie still looked hopeful. I sighed and gave Jamie's hand a squeeze. He looked up to me and I shook my head. He understood and he looked somewhat sad; I don't know what reaction he was expecting to get. Deana noticed this.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

"Ah, nothing…"

"Jamie Bennett, get in the house and put some shoes on before you catch a cold!" Jamie's mother called from the front door holding Sophie and a bag of groceries.

"Oops…" He whispered laughing before letting my hand go before running to the house leaving just me alone with Deana.

"Hm…I wonder what that was about." She shrugged and grabbed a bag from the trunk and shut it with a _bang_. She then started walking toward the house but to get to the house she had to pass threw me. And pass threw me she did…. and, even though I felt angry at her and jealousy… Even though she wasn't a child—it was common since she wouldn't notice me- this bothered me. She walked in the house and shut the door behind her. I stood there in the yard feeling confused and angry. Why was I surprised she didn't she me? Why did I care? Maybe because Deana was the one person in a really long time that reminded me of how it felt when I wasn't believed in—invisible and unimportant. Why was that?

* * *

**Author's note:** Well WHY does fell that way about Deana?

OMG! I love this movie so much, it was very inspiring! Tell me what you think. If I don't get a lot of reviews I may not continue this. The next chapter will be longer, this was just a test chapter. The point of view will change from chapter to chapter, that's way it says Jack on top. Sorry for any mistakes….read and review my pretties!


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Pretend**

* * *

Chapter 2

Deana: New Beginnings

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I wasn't lucky enough.** Sorry this chapter isn't longer…reason why at the end. This chapter has language….rated T for a reason. Read on!

* * *

"_Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."__  
__―__Carl Bard_

* * *

Today was a long day, I had moved everything I had in my possession and drove three hours to my Aunt Rebecca's house. When I got here we moved everything into the guest bedroom, and then went grocery shopping. Mostly because my Aunt wanted to know how my last day at home went. I sighed and rubbed my forehead; I could feel a headache coming on. I was just glad I was finely here; this whole citation was a pain in the ass.

My mother was Aunt Rebecca's twin sister, but even though they were twins they were polar opposites. While Aunt Rebecca was warm, loving and always happy, my Mother was angry and rash. She always strived for perfection in everything—including me. I can't complain too much about my life though. In retrospective it wasn't too bad at all. I wasn't abused, or raped. My parents weren't alcoholics and we weren't poor, but there was no love in the house. Dad was always gone on business trips. I barely saw him. The few times I did see him, it was awkward and we didn't know what to say to each other. He normally avoided me and Mom, though part of me was glad. He seemed a little weird.

Mom was a different story. Dad got a very fat check each month so she never worked. She was _always_ at home: watching the food network, making jewelry, working out, participating in the Women's Club, or cleaning. As I said before she was all about perfection. She wanted the house to be perfect, the yard to be perfect, and me to be perfect. I had to act perfect, look perfect, and my grades had to be perfect. PERFECT! PERCECT! PERCECT! It was tiring and exhausting. She never once told me she was proud of me, and she never once showed me any love. I was used for bragging rights. My Mom would show me off to her snobby friends, and talk about how wonderful life was around the house.

Aunt Rebecca was different. I would visit her a few times a year. Mom would go on a vacation with her friends and she would send me to her house. I loved it. It was the only time I could be myself. I could laugh and snort. I could eat whatever I wanted—be a kid. Being a kid was something I never got to be. My Mother made me grown up fast. There was no such thing as Santa, and playing pretend was something "stupid children" did… that's what Mom told me. Sadly for years I believed her- until high school. I actually started thinking for myself. Aunt Rebecca was the mother I always wanted though. She hugged me and told me that everything would get better, and that she was always there for me. I would call her sometimes and cry and she would always make me feel better. I loved how she encouraged Jamie and Sophie to imagine whatever they wanted and that anything was possible. She let them be kids when being a kid was important, cause being an adult sucked. So when I graduated high school she told me to move in with her.

"_I wouldn't want to burden you." I whispered. I could believe she had suggested it. It was too good to be true._

"_Baby, shut your mouth!" she laughed. "You've never been a burden."_

"_But what about you and Mom?"_

"_She can get over it!" Aunt Rebecca spat. "You're moving here and that's final."_

And with that the conversation was over and two months after that I packed up and here I am. My mother was livid of course, but at that point I didn't care and I was done with her.

"_What about your future?" She raved." What about college?"_

"_I'm going the community college there." This made my mother look like she had smelled something horrible. _

"That_ school? You could go to any school you want…You were number one all year!"_

"_I don't care!" I shrugged looking bored. "I'm fine with a community college." I decided to push her buttons. "Hell, I may not go to college at all." This made my mother lose it. Her face became red and the veins in here neck bulged out. _

"_Watch your mouth!" She spat. "You-you can't leave! I'll make you stay."_

_I laughed snorting "Whatever, I'm 18! I can do whatever the hell I want now!"_

Remembering my mother's face I laughed—it was priceless! I had enrolled in the Burgess Community College and had got a job down town in a craft store. Life now, seemed to be falling in to place. If only I knew what to do with myself. I didn't want to be a doctor, or a lawyer…All I wanted to do was draw. It was the one thing I loved mother didn't stop me from doing. I was good at it too. Maybe I shouldn't go to college. I was tired of school and studying…I did that my whole life. But for some reason even though I wasn't under my mother's thumb anymore. I still felt her influence. For some reason I didn't want to let her down completely. It was stupid to feel that way.

* * *

"Jamie, quit playing with your food and eat." Aunt Rebecca warned. "All right I'm off to work; I'm working the late shift tonight so I won't be home till late—behave. Remember bed time 8:30 tonight Jamie."

"But, it's cabbage…" He moaned as she kissed his forehead.

"Bye" Aunt Rebecca said head toward the front door. "Deana, if you need me just text me."

"Will do!"

Once the door was shut Jamie looked at Deane with pleading eyes. "Do I have to eat it?"

"Sophie's eating it." I laughed shoving a roll in my mouth.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "That only because the Easter Bunny likes it and she loves the Easter Bunny. Besides it smells like old socks."

"Is that so?" I laughed and poked Sophie's little tummy causing a wave of giggles from her.

"So how was this friend of yours today? Jack Frost was his name?" I grabbed another roll. I was super hungry tonight.

Jamie signed and slouched in his chair. "Yeah he did, but he seemed off today. You know you don't have to do this?"

"Do what?" I said with a mouth full.

"Pretend you see him…ask about him. I know you can't see him—you don't believe."

"Believe what?"

"Believe in Jack Frost." He said in a matter of fact way.

"Jack Frosty" Sophie grabbed a handful of cabbage and stuffed it in her little mouth.

I raised a brow at her "Yikes, Soph…small bites." I wiped her face with a napkin in deep thought. "Isn't Jack Frost that old man that brings winter?"

Jamie nodded quickly, "Yes, but he's not old looking. He looks your age with white hair and blue eyes. You just can't see because you don't believe. If you did you could see him. Do I have to eat this?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "All right just this once."

He fist pumped the air and grabbed a roll from the basket.

"So if I believed, I could see him." I couldn't help but smile. Of course Jack Frost wasn't real, but I didn't want to tell Jamie that. The thought of an 18 year old boy running around freezing everything was funny to me for some reason. Jamie was just doing what kids do best—pretending.

* * *

**Author note**: I _know_ this chapter is short but I had to get past it, and I've had a lot on my mind. A friend of the family died the other day. It's really sad how everything went down so…I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow...it will be up really soon...

On a happier note thank you so much for the reviews! I would like to shout out to: Soul-Whisperer, You-can't-bandage-the-damage , greekfreak101, and Guest for reviewing.

What do you think about Deana? She is boring? Mary- Sueish? Tell me what you think. Review! Suggestions and ideas are welcome...I don't bite :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Pretend**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack: Change of Perspective

* * *

"_What we see depends mainly on what we look for."__  
__―__John Lubbock_

* * *

**Disclammer: I don't not own RotG, cause if I did Jack would be shirtless—no shame. Read and Review! **

My somber mood caused a light snow to fall, slowly covering the ground making it look like the clouds had fallen to the earth. It was beautiful and glowed from the Christmas lights that hung in trees and off the porches from the scattered houses. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. I did this whenever I wanted to think. It must have been a mental thing but, for some reason I thought clearer with it on. I slowly made my way toward Jamie's house walking on the telephone wires. I saw Sandy's dreamsand float and dance through the air. I smiled—I loved Sandy's dreamsand more than anything. The represented everything innocent and pure.

Christmas was a few days away; North invited me to come to the Pole for the occasion but I declined. I wanted to bring my home a white Christmas, and possibly spend time with Jamie. He was the closest thing I had to family. I did get to spend some time with him today. It wasn't long after his cousin came home that he was outside.

"_Jack!" He panted. He had ran with that huge red and brown sled all the way from his house. "I'm… sorry…I'm late today."_

"_No problem buddy." I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at that damn girl. She had somewhat ruined my day…She just waltz right on in this town like she owned it. She seemed prideful and prudish, and a fun sucker. _

"_Are you OK?" Jamie cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "You've been acting weird today."_

_I almost jumped; I was so deep in my thought process that I forgot where I was. _

"_It's Deana, isn't. You're sad she couldn't see you."_

'_Not quite on the nail, but close kid', I thought to myself. "Nah, I've just had a lot on my mind." I wanted to change the subject. I jumped and waved my staff causing snow balls to form at our feet. I picked one up and blew on it and threw it at one of Jamie's friends. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!"_

I floated up to Jamie's window and saw he was fast asleep, bunny tucked under arm and all. I smiled, "Sleep tight kid."

I then glided to Sophie's room. She was out like a light, drooling all over her pillow. I was about to leave when I saw the guest bedroom light on—that was Deana's room. I moved to her window to find the curtains closed. After a few seconds the light turned off and it was quiet. 'She must have gone to bed' I thought. I used the wind and lifted to the power lines above the house, and just when I was about to float away I heard the front door open and shut.

I turned to see Deana standing there on the porch. She stood there for a few seconds, taking in the night. She wasn't wearing her scarf and clean-cut jacket anymore, but a green hoodie and gray baggy sweat pants. She then sat down in the rocking chair on the porch.

For some reason I didn't want to leave yet. I stood there for a little while before drifting down to the porch. I sat down on the railing …right in front of her. About this time she signed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket.

"Gross habit you got there." I said with a grimace and leaned back on a wooden post. She didn't respond of course. She lit one and then put the pack and lighter away. Then pulling her knees to her chest she took a drag and exhaled a silvery puff of smoke that floated up in tendrils. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye as she did this. I couldn't look away for some reason. I was disgusted at the thought of putting one of those cancer sticks in my mouth, but as I watched her take a few more drags I couldn't help but think how beautiful it made her look. Her black hair looked darker- if that was possible. Her skin looked a silvery blue in the moon light as she sat still as stone. The smoke from the cigarette made a foggy haze that made her look other worldly and as if she was smoldering. You could see a million thoughts behind those bright green eyes as she stared straight at me- it took my breath away.

She coughed, and the image was broken. "Damn things…" she whispered and coughed some more.

"Yeah they'll do that to you." I nodded and laughed. "I personally think you deserve it…smoking those around Jamie's home" I was angry she had that effect on me earlier. I couldn't think or anything…just watch. She was so enchanting. I rolled my eyes at myself and took my hood off.

Deana stared at the cigarette and groaned. She then put it out with her finger and threw it in the bush. As she sank deeper in the chair a quiet beeping noise sounded off. She then reached in her other pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She stared at it as it continued to beep fuming. Soon it stopped beeping and she pushed a few buttons.

You have 3 messages, Said an automated voice. She obviously put it on speaker phone thinking she was alone. I couldn't help but laugh to myself about this. She then pushed another button.

Message 3: Called at 12:03 A.M: "Hey Deana…this is Dad. Your Mother has been trying to call you. I just wanted…wanted to let you know. You know how she is…uhm, bye."

Deana sighed and stared at the screen, "All right let's see how bad it is."

I sat quietly, curious about what was going on. I felt somewhat shameful listening to what she wanted private, but at the same time…I didn't care.

Message 1: Called 1:21 P.M: "Deana, why aren't you answering my phone calls? I've trying to call you the past two hours. Come home, we need to talk about this! You were such a smart kid! That sister of min must had said something to get you turn against me!"

Deana looked ireful as she stared off in the night. I was surprised her mother had said that about Jamie's mom. She was a nice woman. I felt defensive and anger boiled up inside me. The snow fell harder.

Message 2: Called at 3:42 P.M: "You're still not answering my calls! You know how bad this makes me look. I raised you better than this. You're going to waste your life, and ruined it by going to that crappy college! You are so ungrateful—all the things I've done for you. I got you to where you are, you useless child."

I gaped at Deana; her face was held no emotion. I couldn't believe a mother would speak to her child that way. Her mother's tone was demeaning and arrogant. Deana's face slowly shifted into a tired, haggard look. She then put the phone way and put her head on her knees. The world was silent; nothing could be heard besides cars in the distance. I then heard a shattering sob from Deana that interrupted the silence and something in me broke at that sound. I felt pity for her. If my mother…or anyone for that matter, had spoken to me that way it would have torn me in two. I couldn't imagine dealing with that my whole life. Deana continued to cry.

I felt my body move on its own accord, and next thing you know I was reaching to touch her but I couldn't…my hand went right through her. I stared at my hand; I couldn't do anything for her. She soon stopped and stood up and went inside—passing though me.

I stood there feeling tormented. I didn't understand the feelings I was feeling. Why did I care, so much? At first I hated her but every second that passed slowly it turned into pity, curiosity and an intangible attraction. I wanted to know everything about her.

I let the wind take me off the porch and up the windows again. Deana's light remained off, and I decided to check on the kids one more time before leaving the town and bringing nightly snow to other towns. Sophie was good, and Jamie looked asleep…but the window was open. I laughed quietly taking my hood off and stepped inside.

"You should be sleeping." I said chuckling. He sat up with a sheepish look on his face.

"I was thirsty and now I can't get back to sleep." He crossed his legs and looked at me. "What's wrong Jack?"

I paused thinking then said, "What's Deana's story?"

Jamie looked confused, probably wondering why. "What?"

I shook my head, "I'm just wondering." I hoped he wouldn't press any further.

Jamie smirked, "I'm not supposed to know. Mom said the Deana's supposed to be here just for school and to help us around the house, but I overheard her talking."

"Aw, look at you being a sneak." I laughed and hoped on the bed.

Jamie laughed but then he frowned. "Deana's mom is really mean, and she treats Deana really bad. That's why she is here. I heard mom say when Deana was a kid she never let her play with friends." His voice then held disbelief, "Jack I don't think she has _ever_ had a snow fight."

"Oh really…" I smirked as my mind began to turn. "We may have to change that."

Jamie jumped to his feet cause me and the bed to bounce violently. "We should totally do that!"

Jamie could barely contain his excitement. "Sure, why not. No one resist one of my snowballs." I said smugly.

* * *

Author note: HAHA! So much angst! Jack actually doesn't really hate her anymore. Also there is a reason Deana smokes…you will find out later. Also what did you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Am I getting Jack down? Is he OOC?

Will write more really soon! Review! Sorry for any mistakes and stuff, I suck at this kinda stuff.

Also shout outs to the following:

victiniphantom

Sunprincessmargie

AmethystPhantom

You-can't-bandage-the-damage

theL3montart

Kkqt7

angelrider13

greekfreak101

Soul-Whisperer

Guest

Gust2

I'm so glad you like Deana and this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to Pretend**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rising from the Dust

"_Evil prospers when good men do nothing.__**"**__by John Philpot Curran_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I would be making bank if I did. READ AND REVIEW! Reason why so short in Author's note.

I watched that damned Winter Spirit laugh and gab loudly- it was painful to my ears. He flew around on his wind with new found happiness. He would pay. He would regret turning down my offer. He thought he was too good for me.

'I'll show that brainless _boy_. I'll bring profound agony and horror upon him and everything he loves dearly.' I spat. I stuck to the shadows, hiding as I continued to scrutinize the white haired boy.

I could feel my body begin to shake with fatigue. The shadows weren't dark enough. No thanks to that blasted Man in Moon. I grabbed my head as a wave of nausea and pain spread through my entire being. I was discussed with myself. I was once a great being; now I was groveling in dust and reduced to hiding in that damned hole for long periods of time.

I slowing made my way to my subversive hole in the earth to regain my strength—hiding from the ever watching moonbeams.

"I will regain my power!" I spat. "I will make Jack Frost pay and every single Guardian as well!" I finally reached that bothersome pit and crawled inside.

I stared at the moon with disdainful eyes, "I will be feared, again."

* * *

Authors note: I WILL have a new chapter up by tomorrow or Saturday. Work has been killing me. I have been so busy with it. They have me working almost every day, and on top of that I smashed my fingers in this huge metal door at work so it hurts to type. Sorry this is such a short chapter. I had to do it this way..._it was the only way._ Also I may stop writing only one POV in each chapter. I want to make the chapters a bit longer, but it's hard to do that with only one POV sometimes. So I may have Jack narrate then Deana and so on and so forth. Also There maybe a few parts in third person.

Also, DID YOU SEE THAT PLOT CURVE I JUST THREW AT YOU! OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? Also, can you guess the villain…if you can't…we need to talk….

Also tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to Pretend**

* * *

Chapter 5: Decisions

"_Trust your instincts, and make judgments on what your heart tells you. The heart will not betray you." __―__David Gemmell__,__Fall of Kings_

* * *

_Disclamer: I don't own RotG! Sorry for the last chapter. It was so short it disgusted me! The POV will change throughout the chapter, but their names disguised the change._

Jack

That night after I left Jamie's, I was angry with myself. I was slacking off. As much as I did enjoy having fun, I take pride in bringing snow to the world. I needed to leave for maybe a day or two. Not only did I need to do my duty as Jack Frost—I needed to clear my head. I was so confused. My emotions have been going up and down like a roller-coaster the past day since I meet Deana. At first I hated her but next thing I know, I started feeling sorry for her. I found myself wanting to make her happy...give her joy. She looked like she never had much of that in her life. I was the Guardian of Fun…it was my job…right?

I said my goodbyes to Jamie that night and told him I'd be back Christmas Eve—which was in two more days.

"Hey wind!" I felt the breeze pick up drastically. I hovered as the wind waited patiently for my next command. "Take me anywhere. I need to make sure kids all over the world have a white Christmas!" With that I Iurched forward with a loud laugh feeling the adrenaline pump threw my veins. The night sky was clear as I soared through the air. The wind felt electrifying against my skin. My eyes wide observing the bright cities below me—their lights looking like millions of fireflies against a spectral blanket.

I soon landed on top of a goliath of a tower. I looked around not really knowing where I was till I heard a loud _gong_ that rung threw my ears.

"Ha ha, Big Ben—London!" I said aloud, and with that I waved my staff causing a light snow to fall. I was too happy right now to think of Deana.

* * *

Deana

The sun beat threw my window spilling over my eyes. I groaned and put my hand over my face not really ready to get up. I could just roll over and drift back off, but to put it bluntly, I had to pee. I kicked my feet in frustration before leisurely rolling out of bed and shrugging off down the hall to the bathroom.

As I sat there brooding over how much I hated everything, I heard the Bennett children laughing loudly running up and down the stairs. I bore holes threw the wall in front of me—I wasn't a morning person. I never was, and on top of that I wasn't used to loud noises this early. Back home my house was quiet…_very_ quiet. This was all new to me and I knew it would take time to get used to it. I then heard a loud squeal and then an ear piercing wail—Sophie had fell again.

With a sigh, I flushed and washed my hands, and went down stairs to find a sniffling Sophie.

"Aw, Soph, what happened?" I put on my best smile, and picked her up.

"Abby." Jamie stated.

"Where is that dumb dog now?" I hated that dog.

"Probably under my bed." He stated turning the TV on changing it to Nickelodeon. I set Sophie down beside him. Jamie was currently watching Sponge Bob. Sophie's tears were soon forgotten as she and Jamie giggled at Patrick Star's antics.

Just then Aunt Rebecca came down stairs with a yawn. "Guys we have a busy day today."

"Really?" Jamie pecked over the couch and looked at his mom.

"Yes—you forgot? Tonight is your Boy Scout Christmas party." She poured herself some coffee in the kitchen.

Jamie jumped up standing on the couch, "Oh yeah!"

"Jamie, no standing on the couch," She said dryly.

"Sorry." He then fell down back on the plush couch causing Sophie to bounce and giggle.

"Deana you're welcome to come if you want," Aunt Rebecca said. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." I said a bit desperately.

She laughed, "Not a morning person I take it."

I looked into the small mirror hanging on the wall noticing bags under my eyes and a sullen look on my face—I tried smiling. It still looked stressed. I sighed and took a mug from the cabinet pouring myself a small cup of coffee.

"Where is the party going to be at?" I wondered aloud.

"At the civic center a few blocks away. I volunteered to bring pigs in a blanket, so I have to make those today… all twelve dozen of them." She suddenly looked tired.

"I don't mind helping." I didn't have anything better to do that day. What with me being new to this town, I had no friends, and I didn't start my job till after Christmas. Also Spring Semester at Burgess Community College didn't start till the end of January—so I was free for a while.

"Oh great!" Aunt Rebecca face looked relieved. I could tell she was still tired. She had to take on the third shift at the hospital because a few workers were out for maternity leave. It was temporary but I could tell it was taking its toll on her. She didn't get back home till four this morning. I remember because I woke up sometime before she came home hearing Jamie talking and laughing to no one—must be his imaginary friend…Jack Frost was it?

* * *

Making TWELVE DOZEN pigs in a blanket was probably the most grueling thing I've _ever _done- of course Jamie and Aunt Rebecca helped. You would think I'd have patience after dealing with my mother, but I don't. I was ready to be done with the whole ordeal, but after cooking one hundred and forty-four pigs in a blanket, I was able to sit down and relax a little bit before leaving for the Christmas party.

The Boy Scout Christmas party wasn't too bad. There were tons of children running… screaming…but I managed. Sophie couldn't sit still long enough for Ms. Bennett to have even 10 seconds worth of conversation. So I offered to watch Sophie for Aunt Rebecca so she could talk with her friends.

Sophie was a clumsy child who fell and tumbled every chance she had. She kept trying to pull ornaments off the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She would yank one off and babble about how pretty it was then throw it down and grab another one. So this is what most of my night consisted of: Pick up discarded ornament off the floor. Put it back on the tree. Take the one she had in her hand away from her—put that one on the tree. Take Sophie way from the tree. Look down the next second to see she had disappeared—AGAIN. Then search for her to only find her back at the Christmas tree picking up where she left off. I then would repeat the following events over and over and over and over and over again. Needless to say when we got home that night I took a shower and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world.

* * *

Jack

I was in Tokyo, Japan right now, currently running across the tops of buildings. This metropolis was amazing. There were lights of every color, and as the snow softly fell, it looked like a fictional place from a story. I finally stopped and rested on a glowing pink sign. I was tired, I really didn't need sleep but it felt nice to close my eyes.

I was avoiding the subject of Deana all day, but I knew I couldn't for long. I would go back home and have to face her again…in a sense. I remembered the night before I left—how she looked sitting in that rocking chair. Her bright eyes still haunted my mind.

_What if she could see me? What would she say to me? W-what would she think?_

I slapped my face. "What am I thinking? Why did it matter?"

* * *

Deana

"I'll be back soon." I said walking out the door. I took a minute to breath in the cool air. It was dark already but, I had to do some last minute shopping. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I knew if I didn't do it tonight then I'd have to go out tomorrow and deal THAT crowd. . I would have done it today but Aunt Rebecca had work so I watch the kids for her. Today was pretty uneventful and relaxing—I was thankful for this. The last few days I felt like I was going nonstop.

It didn't take long to get what I needed. I was about to head home when I got a text from Aunt Rebecca. "Could you be a doll and get me some milk. There is a Petroleum gas station not far from the house. Its safe- don't worry. I'll pay you back. Thank U"

'Well I needed gas anyway,' I thought to myself. I then drove to the Petroleum Aunt Rebecca had talked about and parked at pump two. I walked into the well light gas station, and went to the back toward the freezer section. I wasn't paying to close attention, but I knew someone was close beside me. I didn't think much of it though—whoever it was left for the counter. I soon found the milk and grabbed it then went to the counter to pay for it. While I was there I told the cashier to put twenty on number two.

Before I left the cashier asked, "Hey do you mind giving this change to the young man who was in here? He's wearing a brown leather jacket. He's parked beside your car. The dumbass left it." He then handed me ten dollars change. I was surprise he trusted me, but I doubted I looked the type to steal.

"Sure, no prob."

As I walked outside the weather seemed colder- the wind had picked up slightly. I rubbed my arms as an iciness set deep in my bones. I then noticed a young man with dark brown hair walking toward his red sports car at this point; it was parked beside mine as the cashier said.

'That must be him.' I thought, as I walked toward him. "Hey the cashier told me to give this to you. He said you left it."

The dark haired man turned around to revile a very attractive young man with a thin beard…he was about 22 or so. He eyeballed at me with a raised brow. He then looked me over, making me feel uncomfortable. He eyed my out stretched hand which held the money.

* * *

Jack

I decided to come home early. I don't know why I just felt compelled too. The wind guided me back to the quiet town of Burgess. It still had a light snow covering the ground, but not enough to make a good snowman. The air felt almost fall like—I'd have to change that.

As I sailed slowly over the town making snow cascade in soft waves, I saw a familiar black head of hair get out of a familiar silver car.

"Deana?" Without thinking I shot down to where she was. She had already gone inside the building at this point. I looked around noticing were I was. "The Petroleum…this is around the place where Bunny kidnapped me." I laughed to myself remembering the memory and glided to the gas station window. Frost formed on the windows as my breath hit it. She had grabbed a thing of milk and paid for it and not to long after that she came out. She held a ten dollar bill in her hand and she looked around before grabbing her arms. My presence made it colder I guess.

She then walked pass me to a young man who was parked beside her. I heard her say something to him, but I could quite make it out. Who was this guy? I came closer to hear. I leaned on the pole next to the pump, and gave the guy a look over. He was currently looking at Deana skeptically, before looking at her hand.

"This is your money." She said again, clearly feeling embarrassed standing there holding it for a long period of time.

"Oh" he finally said. He then took it, and returned to pumping his gas.

Deana rubbed her red face, and walked to her car. She then began to pump gas. I stared at her has she tensed up as the wind blew, her dark hair blowing in the breeze. She then looked out of the corner of her eye, but quickly looked away blushing.

"Name's Rodney," The man said. I looked over to him- he was watching her. I felt my chest tighten.

"Uh…Deana."

"Thanks for giving me my money back, most people would just take it."

"Well, I'm not most people I guess…" She shifted her feet, her face red. There was an awkward silence; all you could hear was the wind. I couldn't help but laugh, more so at his sake. He didn't give yet though…

"You know you're a pretty girl." He leaned on his shiny red sports car smirking.

"W- W-WHAT?!" Deana stuttered.

I felt white hot anger rise up in me. He was clearly hitting in her, and I didn't like that.

"Oh sorry, I'm not trying to sound creepy. I don't mean to but I say what I think." He raised his hands in defense.

"Its fine, I guess." She replied. She then finished pumping her gas and walked to the other side to get in.

"We should hang sometime." He did the same…moving to the other side of the car. I felt my heart pound as I glowered at him. Surely she would say no…she just meet the guy.

Deana's face was red as a tomato. "Uh…I guess, I mean…sorry. This is all just really out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting this."

"It's fine; just give me your number. We can text some first." He walked closer to her. "I'd like to get to know you."

I watched them exchange numbers. I wasn't happy with this, and I didn't know why. My mood caused the snow to fall harder, and the wind picked up even more. I needed to calm down before the weather got out of hand. I closed my eyes and breathed.

"It's the beard isn't it." I said grudgingly to her as he got in his car and pulled out of the gas station. She rubbed the back of her head. She looked confused and flattered. "Or it's it the car..."

I grabbed my staff tighter as she drove away. I hated that she couldn't see me. It made me feel empty and it ate at me—slowly and painfully. I knew right then and there I was done avoiding the idea that has been sitting in the back of my mind. I was going to make her see me. I was going to do everything possible to make this happen. I wanted—no need her to believe in Jack Frost.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think?! Did the POV change confuse you? Let me know. Tell me what if Jack was OOC in the chapter? What do you think of Deana?

The next chapter you guys will love btw! What do you think of Rodney? Is he no good? What's Jack gonna do to make Deana believe? It's too much to handle flL;HAHGJK;GHA!

Also the Petroleum gas station was in the movie…it was in the back ground when Bunnymund kidnapped Jack and took him to the pole. It was also in the end fight scene… You like what I did there, I'm good right?

SHOUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED/ FAVED/ FOLLOWED! KEEP IT UP I NEED THE FEED BACK! 3

I have a tumblr btw. If you want to look to around you can. My URL is same as my pen on sleepingsnowwhite… LOOK ME UP!

Smell you later dude! :P


End file.
